


Sherlock: Hush, Little Baby

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Child, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't make a sound...<br/>Daddy's gonna keep you safe and sound...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock: Hush, Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: What if their kid got stolen? xoxo

He held the small child in his arms. John and Mary’s child. She fumbled in her sleep, unaware of who was holding her. A smirk turned up on his lip.  
They wouldn’t know she was gone until morning.  
***  
John awoke, feeling refreshed. He hadn’t felt that way for a while since he had a child to take care of now. He looked over to Mary, who was still sleeping. Standing and getting out of bed, he went to check on the child.  
She hadn’t made any noise last night, not one. It was a little worrying, but nonetheless good for sleep. He rubbed his neck as he went to check the small cradle in the other room.  
“Hey, there,” he said quietly as he leaned over the rail. He reached down to pick her up when he was met only with blankets.  
His baby was gone.  
John screamed. He probably screamed so loud he could have woken the next street. Mary shot up, thinking John could have gotten hurt, and ran to the next room.  
“John, what’s wrong?” she asked in a hurry.  
“She’s gone!” John said, bewildered. “I don’t understand, she’s just gone!” His voice was loud enough to make Mary completely annoyed despite the situation.  
“John! Calm down!” John stopped moving, small tears in his eyes. He couldn’t even keep a child in her cradle, let alone raise one.  
He was a terrible father.  
“Mary, what the hell are we going to do?” he asked, quieter this time.  
“I don’t know. Who could have taken her?” John thought for a moment.  
“Sherlock couldn’t have. He wouldn’t do that.”  
“Who else? Greg, Donovan, anyone?” John’s face dropped to a horrid expression as he dawned on the worst conclusion he could have thought up.  
***  
The child in his arms shifted, then opened her eyes. When she became aware of the person holding her, small tears formed in her small, glassy eyes. A small whimper escaped her mouth, but he stopped her from making noise.  
“Sh,” he said quietly, then he began to sing.  
Hush, little baby, don’t you cry  
Daddy John is always ready to save your life  
Hush, little baby, just stay here  
Mama Mary’s gonna hold you sweet and dear  
Quiet, little baby, just stay still  
Sherlock really loves you and always will  
Hush, little baby, don’t make a sound

Uncle Moriarty’s got you now


End file.
